


Temporary Ink

by shapeof2017



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeof2017/pseuds/shapeof2017
Summary: High school/Marching band (ish) AU/whatever thoughts you have on a person gets printed on their skin AUBy this point, someone had noticed us and offered to help us out. Yao got his schedule, and I felt compelled to grab it out of his hand to see what classes we had together. And so I did. As I scanned through his classes list, I felt another line appear on my hand. I glanced at it as Yao snatched his paper back.'Annoying and overbearing'I smile.





	Temporary Ink

**Author's Note:**

> ahem this is literally so unedited i will go back over it someday i just needed to put this on the internet before i toss it in the trash  
> k i love the enter key  
> also i love first person. it's told in alfreds pov so keep that in mind
> 
> its cringe but thats okay
> 
> stay chill  
> ps. i found this au on pinterest and i cant find the original post, either on pinterest or tumblr, so im sorry

“Of course, legend says that the reason we get these tattoos printed all randomly over our bodies says that a young woman, who was rumored to be a witch, with her name lost to time, was enamored with this guy who was mute. Now, she didn’t want to learn sign language, in fact, there was no main form of sign language. It was just whatever the mute person made up and whoever made the effort to connect with him or her. When she showed disinterest in learning his language, they soon fell out and he no longer wanted to be with her. The young lady then either went to a local witch or did it herself and set a spell onto him. Little did she know, she ended up cursing mankind forever. These words,” Mr. Collins finally paused, pulling the sleeve of his jacket up, revealing a small string of words on his wrist, “are temporary, yet can be scarring. Those of you who use them for evil rather than good,” the bell rang, “you should take a hard look at yourselves and think ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ until you feel the itch of those same words on your own skin. See y’all.”  
At his parting words, some of the class snickered as they pulled themselves out of their desks and left the room. I stood and left as a familiar itch appeared on his arm. I pulled my sleeves down.

Long sleeved shirts were in fashion. Nobody wanted to have what others thought of them on display. In the summer, however, people favored shedding the layer of protection for staying cool in the heat. 

I move through the crowd at Redwood High. The halls were narrow, and the people loved to stop in the middle of them. I stop at my locker. Gilbert leaned up against the locker next to mine, much to the chagrin of Eliza, who pulled him away when he refused to respond to her. He elected to lean against the other locker, which didn’t really belong to anyone, so I tended to put my bag in it.

“’Sup, Blondie?” Gilbert cooed, his eyes tracking my movements as I set my books into my locker. “Fuck off, albino.” I responded, then shut my locker and headed to the cafeteria.

I shouldn’t have poked him, I thought as he slammed me into the wall.

Gilbert, along with his weird friends, Francis and Antonio, were by no means bullies. They got along with everyone, including me. They just like to tease. Which causes others to tease.  
“Alfie… I heard about Mr. Collins’ lecture. Were you venting to him?” Gilbert asked, casually pushing my sleeve up to read my arm. I didn’t answer. “Aw, what’s this one? ‘cute glasses, blue eyes’. How adorable! Someone’s got the hots for you. Or they’re lying.” He sang, dropping my arm as he spotted Francis and Antonio, who had somehow missed this. He ran off to join them.  
I stood there for a moment, looking at the words Gilbert had just read to make sure he wasn’t lying. He wasn’t.

It had been a while since I’ve gotten a sincere compliment. I briefly wondered if it was fake, but I stopped thinking about it. It was probably fake anyway.

I start walking, finally making it to the cafeteria. I get in line for lunch with my brother.

“Hey Matt.”

“Hey.”

We stand in silence as we get our food. No sight of Gilbert, Francis, or Antonio, which was good.

Matthew makes it to the table first. We usually sit with the transfer twins, Feliciano and Lovino, along with Ludwig, Gilbert’s brother. Ludwig is the reason Gilbert likes to pick on us over some other kids.

Feliciano and Lovino were already sitting there, both doodling on the same sheet of paper. They were transfer students from Italy, though both were fluent in English. On the first day of school, they choose to sit with us due to Matthew and I being twins, so they found solace in us (fellow twins) since they were in a new country. They warmed up to Ludwig last, since his brother kept bugging them.

We sat down across from them. They looked up.

“Hey guys!” Feliciano practically chirped, as Lovino nodded his head in greeting. Feliciano pushed the paper toward us. “Check this out.”

I should rephrase my earlier statement. Feliciano recorded everything people thought about him while Lovino doodled. Sometimes they switched. Today was Feliciano’s day. Matthew grabbed the paper and shifted it to where we could both see.

Cute nose  
Too touchy  
Too nice  
Talks too much  
Shut up

I shook my head. “Why do you keep record of this?” Feliciano shrugged. “It’s not like I keep the paper; I throw it away at the end of the day.” I scoffed, but whatever I planned to say was overtaken by my usually quiet brother.

“So I heard there was a transfer student coming tomorrow.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Really? What’s their name? Where are they from?” I asked, while shoveling food into my mouth. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Don’t know. Heard he was from New York.” Matthew shrugged. “He plays an instrument. So he might join the band.” Of course at that news, we all got a bit excited. New band members were something to celebrate.

Ludwig joined us at this moment. “What’re we celebrating here, boys?” He asked, bumping arms with Feliciano as he sat down. They were the school’s “are they a couple?” couple.

Feliciano excitedly smacked Ludwig’s arm. “We might get a new band member!” Ludwig nodded. “Oh yeah, that new kid? Gilbert was talking about him this morning. But he knows nothing, so.” He shrugged and took a sip of his water. He never usually had an appetite, though we’re never worried. Ludwig just doesn’t like the school's lunches.

The rest of lunch passed on without anything out of the ordinary. We talked a bit more about the new kid, mid-terms, the upcoming band trip.

Every two years, the marching band has a spring break trip. This year we are taking a five-day cruise with two stops, Cozumel and Progreso. The school day zipped past through the point of no return, as days tend to do.

The band roomed buzzed, both with excitement of the cruise that was in a few months, as well as the new band director we’ll be getting after Christmas break.

Matthew and I went home.

Parents didn’t come home until nine. They worked late.

Matthew and I shared a room. We were super close as kids and still are. However, he’s moving out of the room within the month. He’s decided that it would be great for the both of us if we had our own spaces. I was a little sad and a little confused, considering the fact that neither of us were in a relationship, but I understood. I didn’t mind.

Maybe.

Anyway, his stuff was packed up on his side of the room. He’ll be taking the office, which we are replacing the door to, because the office doors were glass.  
We were laying in our beds, talking about the day and what’s going to go on tomorrow.

“Oh, by the way, I need to get to school early tomorrow to work on a project for AP. So, yeah.” Matthew yawned, then rolled over. I make a noise to acknowledge him.

We slept.


End file.
